ultimate_kpopfandomcom-20200214-history
BTS
Group: BTS Fandom Name: 'ARMY '''Members: '''7 '''Management: '''BigHit Entertainment '''Debut: '''2013-Present Albums '1. 2 cool 4 skool - Into: 2 Cool 4 Skool - We Are Bulletproof Part 2 (title track 1) - Skit: Circle Room Talk (this isn't a song) - No More Dream - Dance Version (title track 2) - Interlude - I Like It (slow jam remix) - Outro: Circle Room Cypher '2. O!RUL8,2?' - Intro: O!RUL8,2? - N.O (title track) - Skit: R U Happy Now? - If I Ruled The World - Coffee - Cypher pt1 - Rise Of Bangtan - Paldogangsan - Outro: Luv In Skool '3. Skool Luv Affair' - Intro: Skool Luv Affair - Boy In Luv (title track) - Skit: Soulmate - Where You From? - Just One Day (title track) - Tomorrow - Cypher pt2 - Spine Breaker - JUMP (Japanese version) - Outro: Propose '4. Dark '& Wild - Intro: What Am I To You? - Danger (title track #1) - War Of Hormone (title track #2) - Hip Hop Phile - Let Me Know - Rain - Cypher pt3 - Interlude: What Are You Doing Now? - Could You Turn Off Your Cell Phone? - Embarrased '5. The Most Beautiful Moment In Life ' - Intro: 화양연화 - I NEED U (title track) - 잡아줘 - 고엽 - Butterfly - RUN (title track) - Ma City 6. Clé 2: Yellow WoodEdit "Clé 2: Yellow Wood" was the 2nd (out of 3) Clé, Consisting of Now Playing: Clé 2: Yellow Wood : Full Album- Road Not Taken - Side Effects (title track) - TMT - Mixtape #1 - Mixtape #2 - Mixtape #3 - Mixtape #4 '7. Clé: Levanter'Edit Now Playing: Clé: Levanter : Full Album"Clé: Levanter" is Stray Kid's most recent albums consisting of; - STOP (this is very similar to Road Not Taken, but longer and better!) - Double Knot - Levanter (title track) - Booster - Astronaut - Sunshine - You Can STAY - Mixtape #5 (This is not included in the soundcloud above but you can listen to it here MembersEdit * * Lee Know He either goes by Lee Know or Minho, and his nickname is Lino * * * * Seungmin Kim Seungmin's nickname is Dandy Boy * * Fun FactsEdit *A helicopter crashed into Seungmin's appartment a few years before he debuted in Stray Kids. Luckily he wasn't hurt. *Bang Chan and Felix are both from Australia *Stray Kids nearly debuted as 7, as they thought Lee Know lacked talent and Felix couldn't speak Korean very well. Luckily Bang Chan changed their Boss's mind! *Lee Know owns three cats, named Soonie, Doongie and Dori. *Changbin likes dark eras and likes dark colours. *Felix has the lowest/deepest voice but can go the highest with it. *Bang Chan trained with JYP entertainment for over 10 years, meaning he started at about 10 years old. *Bang Chan is friends with Bambam from GOT7. *When he was a child, Han fell into a river and nearly got attacked by a crocodile. UNFINISHED